


the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me

by dannysaunders



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, let them be lesbians you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannysaunders/pseuds/dannysaunders
Summary: love confessions over scattered shakespeare scripts.
Relationships: Ginny Danbury/Chris Noel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me

Ginny’s face was placed ever so gently in Chris’s hand as she delicately finished applying that shade of lipstick for her. It had been her favorite even before this, but seeing it on her made her love for it far more intense. Sat practically on top of one another, Chris could feel her every movement intensified a thousandfold. Ginny had come over to practice lines for the show she was in. But the scripts lay scattered across the floor now. There’d been much more exciting things to discuss.

“I think you’re gonna be a star one day,” Chris stated, unprompted, as she pulled back to get a look at Ginny’s face. “I can just feel it.”

She could see it just as clearly as anything. Her friend had talent. From what little she’d seen, Chris could barely hold back her awe at just how in tune with that frightfully old text they read from Ginny was. 

“And what makes you think that?” She giggled. Chris felt her heart race at the sound. “You’re already starstruck with me.” 

“I always have been.” Ginny’s eyes flashed mischievously at her in response and they both laughed. Chris gave her a playful shove. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s cause you’ve got your heart in it.”

“Well, all that fame stuff wouldn’t mean much if I didn’t know you were out there watching me.” 

“I can’t imagine I’d be anywhere else.” Ginny leaned her head on her shoulder. She slid her hand into her friend’s, rubbing the back with her thumb. “When you’re up there killing it, just know I’m out there in the audience with my eyes glued on you only.”

“You’re the only person who talks about me that way. I haven’t had any boy say anything quite so nice like that.”

“That’s cause they can’t see you like I do.” 

“And what’s that?”

“I just mean you- well, you’re just so beautiful and kind and don’t push me around as all those stupid boys do. But it’s different than that with you, you don’t make me scared, I just feel light and warm around you.” 

They were quiet for a bit, Chris could see Ginny processing what she’d said. Maybe it didn’t hit either of them yet what she’d finally confessed, what’d been there all along.

And then Ginny giggle again, lively and calm.

“Won’t you just cut to it and kiss me already, Chris?” 

So she did. And it was fumbled and awkward, but nothing felt quite so right. She never wanted it to stop, she tried to hold herself there with her forever. 

Ginny nestled her face into the crook of Chris’s neck, wrapping herself around her. The quiet wasn’t painful for them, but a moment full of intimacy. They’d known each other more than anyone had ever, no boy from any prestigious school could compare to the way it felt to have Ginny’s hand gently run down her back. She let herself embrace that mortifying feeling of knowing exactly what was to come and just what she’d have to do to keep it. She loved her, and it kept the world moving. She could deal with just about anything if it meant that she could keep that.

“What I meant to say was, I love you,” Chris said, trying to keep this moment for just the two of them. “Like I have never loved anyone before.”

“You’re such a poet Chris, I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“Well, you could kiss me again.”


End file.
